Por culpa de dos palabras
by Quince Coockie's
Summary: —Nos casaremos. —En ese momento Karin supo que hizo bien en traer a Toshiro con ella. ¿De algún modo, le harían desistir en su absurda idea que tenía de una boda con su hermana? ¿E Ichigo tampoco le dejaría a Karin con Toshiro? [YukiYuzu - HitsuKarin] Concurso: Más de Quince días. Foro: Un poco de hielo al fuego.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach, personajes y universo, de Tite Kubo.

**Palabras de la historia:** 1.046

* * *

**.**

**.**

—Nos casaremos —dijo muy naturalmente, para luego colocar—. En tres meses.

Con esas palabras la arrogancia de Yukio resultaba, de por sí, de lo más obvia. Como siempre.

No por haberlo dicho tan confiadamente (pues esperanzado no era), sin siquiera fijarse en Yuzu para asegurarse que estaba bebiendo de su taza de té.

Ella casi se atragantó por tal deliberación.

Karin no era una experta planificadora de bodas, tampoco casada ni novio tenía pero entendía que esas palabras serían un momento crucial en la vida de cualquiera.

Una propuesta.

Y en la frase, de hace segundos, no se formuló pregunta alguna. Yukio ni siquiera recapacitó, en la posibilidad, de que su hermana pudiera rechazarlo. _Si hasta fecha le puso._ Como si no le importara qué pensara al respecto.

Simplemente lo informaba, cual encargado del noticiario.

Por eso, ladeando su cabeza por el costado derecho del menú, lo observó con austeridad. Toshiro, que estaba sentado junto a ella, podía hasta respirar en el notable egocentrismo que desprendía Yukio desde lo lejos. Él creía que, al menos, pudiera estar la posibilidad de que en privado se comportara menos intrascendente.

Enseriándose más, verdaderamente no había un por qué de que estuviera allí. Todavía se preguntaba cómo es que terminó él en ese bullicioso sitio, cuestionándose la formación sentimental de los humanos.

_Ah, sí._ Misiones, hollows, shinigami sustituto, una teniente y un comandante semi-fiestero y extravagante. Bastaba para bajar, de cuando en cuando, con un gigai para caminar entre los mortales.

Además de que esa humana… Ella tenía su modo de convencer. No que verla de repente tan cambiada le resultara, confusamente, intimidante. De por sí veía extraño lo que estaban haciendo, Karin no parecía de esas personas que se metieran así en la vida de los demás.

Bueno, podía cambiar que se trataba de la vida de su hermana gemela. Al parecer ellos (refiriéndose también a Ichigo) tenían eso en común, eso de no gustarles que sus allegados "estuvieran en peligro."

Y en este caso; Hans Vorarlberna había traído a la otra hermana de Kurosaki a un lugar caro (los precios en el menú, al menos, se les hacían de esa forma a los demás), obvio que se supusiesen cosas extrañas. Por ello Karin se decidió a seguirlos y, a falta de confianza en Yukio a pesar de que lo iba conociendo hace dos años, o por refuerzo, lo trajo consigo.

Al final resultó no ser así. Al menos no para Toshiro, para Karin eso era peor que un hollow golpeándole cara.

—¿Q-Qué? —Yuzu creyó no haber escuchado bien, así que preguntó con nerviosismo indeleble. Con la voz temblorosa y sus mejillas rojas, pero si uno se acercaba suficiente podía intuir el toque de irritación en ella. Teniendo el gen Kurosaki (Shiba) también se enojaba con facilidad, Karin era consciente de ello, aunque el mundo pensara lo contrario.

—Tú y yo nos casaremos en tres meses —le reiteró Yukio, con su vital orgullo insano, agregándole a su propia citación una suave sonrisa que podía pasar por tierna.

Nada sutil. Karin, si estuviera en el lugar de Yuzu, hace rato le hubiese saltado a gritos sobre su manera de tratar personas. Que su hermana no tuviera esa clase de molestias, al menos no con su novio, pero sólo por el momento o la "seriedad" de la situación.

Ella, por su parte, se debatía entre dejar escapar un chillido de ira, o hallar su centro, para no desquitarse y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia o la de Toshiro.

Optó por la última, suavizando su entrecejo. ¿Cómo es que podía existir persona que soportara diario a ese chico? Yuzu merecía un trofeo.

—¡Él es absurdo! —se quejó vagamente, lo suficientemente bajo como para que el par lejano no la oyera, pero fue bastante alto para que el capitán, a su lado, pudiese estar mentalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Hitsugaya dedujo que aquel humano, fullbringer, tenía en mente que privilegiaba a la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, en lugar de comprender que su modo de decir rozó lo insultante.

_Diablos._ Para no tener que presenciar todo eso, comenzaba a tomarle cierto gusto el descifrar problemas ajenos.

—"Nos casaremos" —imitó Karin con pequeña muestra de asco.

¿Quién dice _eso_ así? No sería mejor un "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" o un "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

Sin embargo, lo que Karin creyó pensamiento, lo había sacado fuera sin darse cuenta.

Toshiro alzó una de sus cejas, lentamente, semi perdido de qué había llevado a la chica a sacar a voz su cavilación, aunque era obvio que sería preocupación de aquello.

—¿Quieres casarte? —él se atrevió a preguntar calmada y suavemente, mirándola con la seriedad que siempre lo identificaba.

Karin, que torpe no era, mal pensando la acción tuvo tanta sorpresa que dejó caer su carta menú en la mesa.

—¿E-Eh?

Toshiro que se encontraba peor que ella; fue arrepintiéndose, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, cuando entró en razón de qué significado tuvieron sus palabras anteriores.

—¡N-No ha sido eso lo que decir! —se apuró a corregirse—. ¡S-Sólo dije lo que tú! —

pero, siendo sinceros, los nervios y la lengua no se juntan—. ¡Q-Que si quieres casarte!

_Demonios._ Siendo que no podía ir más mal, ¿dónde estaba Matsumoto cuando hacía falta?

—Yo —viendo el intento de ella por contestar, el capitán pensó que la cosa no podía ser más patética.

Hasta que sintió un destello interno, advirtiéndole de un reishi conocido.

Humana y capitán shinigami giraron rostros, a la par, observando cómo un aura transparente se elevaba detrás de una carta menú dos mesas tras ellos.

* * *

—Ichigo, tranquilízate —Rukia apoyó su barbilla sobre la mesa, ocultándose de no ser vistos— ¡Hitsugaya taichô no es ese tipo de personas, sabes que no le hará nada malo a Karin!

Con un tono furioso, Ichigo arrimó más el menú a su frente, y entre dientes dijo: —¡Eso lo sé, Rukia!

Ella entornó ojos.

—¿Si lo sabes por qué tienes esa cara?

Ichigo gruñó a sus adentros, arrastrando sus palabras al hablar.

—¿No viste escuchaste lo que Yukio le dijo a Yuzu?

—¿Qué?

Ichigo tomó aire, exasperado.

—¡Nos casaremos!

En esta ocasión fue Rukia quien alzó una ceja e Ichigo el que sintió dos presencias cerca suyo; más precisamente los reishi de Isshin y Byakuya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Y les gustó? ¿O quieren tirarme algo duro para que deje de escribir? Sí, sé que mi humor es medio raro. ¡Así nací! xD ¡Sean honestos! Es la primera vez que publico y espero que haya sido decente, más por que se trata de una historia para concurso. La frase "dos palabras" me llevó a esto. ^^ El final abierto es por que tal vez lo continúe un día.

En fin, queda decirles que estoy encantada de entrar en este fandom, más que nada al HitsuKarin.

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo de leer!

**~Quince Coockie's ^^**


End file.
